Colecion Romantica
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Una coleccion de oneshots romanticos, explicacion mas detallada adentro
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, e aquí mi primer trabajo personal, paseando por fanfiction y fimfiction me di cuenta que hay muchos autores que pidiendo oc`s escriben oneshots lemon y me pregunto ¿Por qué nadie hace lo mismo con el romance? Pense un segundo y se encendió mi foco! Yo voy a hacerlos, así que mi idea es…. Mándenme sus oc`s o ideas y yo las convertiré en oneshots románticos, tristes, melosos, lo que quieran, pueden ser oc x canon, canon x canon, oc x oc y si me gustan listo yo los convierto en realidad, pondré una escala de dulzura, que va del 1 al 5, 1 es una historia simple, plana y ligeramente enternecedora y 5…el horrible 5 serán para cualquier cosa tan dulce como para matar por coma diabético al mismismo Rey Sombra, y para que juzguen mi manera de escribir e aquí mi primer oneshot, un Twilight x Fluttershy Humanized !

En el complejo de habitaciones del campus de las secundaria canterlot, una chica de piel amarillo claro, largo y lacio cabello rosa pálido y ojos verde agua pasaba una y otra vez frente a una habitación, su semblante tenia una expresión preocupada y estaba muy agitada, todo lo que había pasado había sido su idea y todo salio horriblemente mal.

Flashback.

"Estas segura de esto Fluttershy" Preguntaba una linda chica de piel lavanda y cabello Azul con franjas verticales rosas, Ambas iban en un tranvía hacia la zona residencial de la ciudad, era un día sin clases y tenían planes muy serios para hoy.

"Claro que si, tarde o temprano se tienen que enterar Twilight, además son tus padres, no es como que te vallan a rechazar solo por lo nuestro" respondió las pelirrosa, abrazándose mas a su amada novia, por no decir menos, le había insistido bastante hasta que accedió a contarle a sus padres lo de su relación, llevaban 4 meses como pareja y todo parecía ir sobre las nubes, las primeras en enterarse fueron sus amigas, las cuales lo tomaron muy bien, luego los padres de Fluttershy que si bien no parecían muy entusiasmados por la idea les hacia felices ver tan radiante y alegre a su amada hija y terminaron aceptando la relación, solo faltaban la padres de Twilight, pero esta no estaba muy entusiasmada por contarles.

Luego de una hora de viaje habían llegado a casa de la familia de Twilight, esta parecía estar muy nerviosa, cosa que Fluttershy noto y en un intento por tranquilizarla simplemente le tomo con fuerza la mano y le dedico una mirada que le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Tocaron la puerta y respondió Twilight Velvet, madre de Twilight Sparkle.

"O hija que sorpresa verte aquí y vienes con una amiga, vengan pasen puedo servirles un poco de te, galletas o lo que quieran" Dijo una sonriente Velvet.

"Gracias mama, pero quisiera que llames a papa tengo algo muy importante que decirles" Dijo Twilight con un semblante serio.

"Claro cariño" Velvet perdió su carisma y encanto al ver la seriedad de Twilight, fue a llamar a Night Light y media hora después todos estaban en el living con una taza de te en manos.

"Bueno hija que es esto tan importante que querías decirnos" Dijo Night

"Bueno verán esto es muy importante y quisiera que lo tomen mal cuando se los diga" Dijo Twilight, Fluttershy que solo había saludado se mantenía con un rostro tranquilo pero por dentro estaba tanto o mas nerviosa que Twilight.

"Hay dios no, creí que te educamos mejor hija, como puedes estar embarazada a esta edad" Dijo con un tono preocupado Night adelantando conclusiones, porque siendo padre pues eso es en lo primero que piensas cuando tu hija se porta con tal seriedad.

Twilight abrió sus ojos como platos ante la conclusión de su padre y rápidamente lo corrigió de manera un tanto…sutil.

"QUE! Noestoyembarazada,nisiquieraeintimadoconnadiepapaquetepasa" Soltó todo de una vez por la impresión que le dio.

"Ah que susto me diste, que podría ser tan serio para hablarnos de esta manera entonces" dijo Velvet.

Twilight abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta, Fluttershy al ver esto apretó la mano de Twilight para darle valor, ella la miro y con un empuje de confianza finalmente dijo.

"Mama, papa si estoy saliendo con alguien y por eso vine quiero presentarles a mi novia, mi amada Fluttershy" Dijo ella, ambas sonrieron, pero esta sonrisa se borro apenas llego, Night se había desmayado y el rostro de Velvet era una mezcla de varias emociones, ira, repudio, tristeza y decepción, finalmente sollozo y dijo con la voz quebrada "Vete, solo te digo que lo del embarazo habría sido una mejor noticia que verte convertida en una abominación como esta, solo no digas nada y vete".

Twilight trato con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar y salio, Fluttershy se quedo hay mirando a Velvet y con ira contenida le dijo" Cree que le esta haciendo un bien a su hija diciéndole esas cosas, yo la amo y me hizo muy feliz saber que ella también me amaba porque le molesta tanto?".

"Porque lo suyo no es amor, es una abominación contra la naturaleza y no me hables así niña, el momento en que ella decidió esto, yo deje de tener una hija" dijo Velvet aun en shock por la noticia.

Fluttershy solo salio, sabia que todo iba a terminar mal si respondía a eso, fue a buscar a Twilight y la encontró sentada en la entrada de la casa con el semblante triste y la mirada serena, fija en el vacío. Fue con ella i ambas volvieron al campus, no mediaron palabras hasta llegar, y al llegar Twilight solo dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y se encero en la habitación que ambas compartían.

Fin del Flashback.

Fluttershy estaba muy preocupada, ya hacían 3 horas desde que Twilight se encerró, se culpaba a si misma por la situación, Twilight le había dicho que aun no era tiempo pero aun así ella insistió en ir, se culpaba por la situación del todo, en su estupor no vio llegar a un amigo suyo, Flash Sentry, buen amigo de ambas y pretendiente de Twilight en el pasado se acerco tratando de llamar la atención de Fluttershy sin asustarla, cosa que no funciono así que dio un profundo respiro, y tomo a Fluttershy de los hombros, sorprendiéndola en gran manera.

"Fluttershy que te pasa, nunca antes te había visto así de preocupada" Pregunto Flash, aunque esa chica le había ganado en temas amorosos, aun así era su amiga y si ella estaba preocupada también lo estaba Twilight lo cual no le agradaba.

"Flash…. Es mi culpa, fue mi idea ir a hablar con los padres de Twilight, estaba tan entusiasmada que no pensé que todo saldría tan mal" Dijo Fluttershy con la vos quebrada.

"Haber no pudo haber sido tan malo, dime cual fue su reacción?"Pregunto Flash.

"Fue horrible….su padre se desmayo y su madre tenia cara de que quería llorar, estrangularla y vomitar todo al mismo tiempo, luego la echo de su casa y dijo que ya no tenia hija…".

"Wow…OK eso si es bastante, y si Twilight esta triste por eso, ¿Qué haces tu aquí afuera?, Deberías estar a su lado reconfortándola".

"Ella dijo que quería estar sola…"Dijo Fluttershy mas para si misma que para Flash

El contemplo la situación por un momento y luego pensó que ellas debían solucionar solas este problema así que pensó rápido y dijo.

"Esta bien, pero en casos como este debes de dejar de escuchar a la razón, pensar en ella y escuchar a tu corazón" Diciendo esto el hizo un saludo con la mano y su fue.

Fluttershy se calmo por un momento y pensó en lo que dijo Flash, y empezó a pensar en ella, y casi como de rayo recordó todas las veces, incluso antes de que fueran pareja en la que Twilight le había reconfortado, a pesar de que quería estar sola ella siempre estaba hay, con determinación dibujada en el rostro decidió ser ella quien ahora diera ese hombro de apoyo a su amada.

Entro en la habitación y estaba totalmente a oscuras, luego de recorrer el lugar con la vista, encontró a Twilight sobre su cama, hecha un ovillo y sollozando, su corazón se partió al ver a su tan amada Twilight en tan lamentable estado.

Sigilosamente se acerco a ella, hasta llegar a la cama donde delicadamente la tomo por los hombros y la miro al rostro, sus ojos violetas estaban rojos por las lágrimas derramadas.

"Twilight, amor ya no llores, no importa lo que hallamos pasado hoy, yo siempre estaré a tu lado".

"Como, es que fueron capases de reaccionar así, son mis padres se supone que debería alegrarles mi felicidad…"

"Solo dales tiempo, y a la larga te aceptaran, y si no lo hacen, pues lo siento por ellos pues se estarán privando de ser parte de la felicidad de la persona mas hermosa del mundo, solo ya no llores, te amo tanto y me parte el alma verte llorar así".

Twilight ya se estaba calmando y se sentía en una inmensa paz al observar los ojos verde agua, y al escuchar decirle eso, aunque pareciera imposible, no podía hacer mas que amarla aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

"Fluttershy, gracias por estar aquí a mi lado, yo también te amo tanto, te daría mi vida si me la pidieras"

"Pues entonces dámela, para llenarla de alegría, cariño, apoyo y tenerte a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas, para juntas complementarnos y alcanzar la felicidad".

Y así sellaron esos votos de amor con un beso, casto, limpio e inocente. No necesitaban llegar a más pues ese simple beso transmitía todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra, luego de ese beso simplemente se acostaron, abrazadas como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, avanzada la noche cayeron dormidas, la luz de la luna llena se filtraba a trabes de la ventana iluminando a la pareja que contra todo el mundo de ser necesario alcanzarían la felicidad.

Y aquí esta, en la escala este seria un 4 por la escena final, y ya saben cualquier critica constructiva será aceptada, y para sus oneshots solo mándenme la descripción de su oc, la pareja, si los quieren humanizados o equestres y si quieren algún escenario especial.

Los flames serán usados para que Rei Ayanami, Kotonoha Katsura, Fluttershy y yo comamos malvaviscos y los mensajes de odio también serán bienvenidas, pero nada de PM explosivos, el aroma a pólvora me da dolor de cabeza. Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, me gustaron las estadísticas del primer cap así que aquí va el segundo, un dato curioso es el hecho de que me mandaron dos pedidos luego del primer oneshot, y ambos me pidieron la misma pareja. Así que para Rompeordenes y para el amigo de Shadow, Mr. brony 25 aquí este oneshot de Twilight X Trixie.

* * *

"Puedo hacerlo, lo planee de pies a cabeza, todo saldrá bien no?" Decía para si misma Twilight, había planeado una pijamada y había invitado a varias chicas a su casa pero esto solo era una excusa para invitar a una chica en particular, Trixie una hermosa chica de piel celeste y cabello plateado, que desde ase bastante tiempo le robaba el sueño a Twilight, al principio no se llevaban bien por que Trixie gustaba de dar de shows de ilusionismo y Twilight tenia problemas en aceptar cosas que no le eran lógicas, generando así una riña entre ambas, luego de un tiempo fueron conociéndose ( durante su discusiones claro) y luego de un día en detención para ambas ( Por discutir en horas de clase ) hablaron en buenos términos y entablaron amistad, una rara, problemática y ruidosa pero linda amistad pues aunque ya no discutían como antes nunca perdían la oportunidad para "Dialogar" según ellas ( Claro que en realidad discutían por cualquier nimiedad ) y luego de un tiempo Twilight termino enamorándose de su amiga, ella no sabia porque era, talvez sus ojos violetas, talvez su sedoso cabello plateado, o esa actitud orgullosa en todo momento que tiene con casi todo el mundo menos con ella ( Cosa que la hace sentir muy especial solo de recordarlo ), y luego de meses de planeación al fin iba poner en marcha su plan, así que para bien o para mal Trixie Lulamoon esta noche se enteraría de los sentimientos de Twilight Sparkle.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamiento mientras caminada que no vio llegar ( O mejor dicho estrellarse ) A un tornado amarillo y magneta corriendo hacia su dirección y gritando "HABRAN PASOOOO", el sujeto no vio a Twilight saliendo de una esquina y por cosas del destino y la mala suerte terminaron en un choque que pondría en vergüenza a los autos que participan en los derbys de demolición, y por cosas de aun mas mala suerte Trixie se acerco a la zona solo para ver a su mejor amiga aturdida y lo que supuso era un pervertido sobre ella en una pose muy comprometedora y no lo pensó dos veces para arremeter contra el pobre infeliz.

Nuestro desarfotunado sujeto de nombre Dusk Shade, de piel amarilla oscura y cabello largo y de color magneta que estaba aturdido y cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que aterrizo sobre algo muy suave, cómodo y con un rico aroma a lavanda, cuando se levanto a ver se sonrojo a la millonésima potencia pues vio que la zona suave de su aterrizaje…era el pecho de Twilight, y instintivamente reacciono de una manera tal que desencadeno una cadena de eventos que terminarían mal…para el.

Trixie mientra iba al auxilio de su amiga vio como el "pervertido" se levantaba, se sonrojaba y llevaba sus manos hacia el frente como para levantarse y disculparse, pero de manera intencional ( según ella) toco los senos de Twilight…con una ira impensable arremetió contra el pobre bastardo, conectando una espectacular patada en su estomago mientras gritaba " LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE TE ORDENA QUE TE ALEJES DE SU AMIGA PERVERTIDO" mandándolo a volar unos metros hacia atrás y caer de mala manera al suelo ante la mirada atónita de… bueno nadie pues hace varios minutos termino el receso y solo ellos estaban por hay.

Cada uno tenía sus propias razones para no estar en clase pero aunque no importan aquí se explican.

Twilight no noto el paso del tiempo por pensar y planear muy profundamente.

Trixie fue a buscar a Twilight pues no era para nada común que no llegara a clases.

Dusk se distrajo leyendo un panfleto sobre el refugio de animales que esa linda chica llamada Fluttershy le dio y se perdió, cuando escucho la campanilla empezó a correr desesperadamente pues termino muy lejos de la clase que le tocaba y tenia un examen en ese mismo momento.

Trixie ayudo a levantarse a Twilight y se la llevo a otro lugar dejando patéticamente tirado a Dusk hay en el suelo, Twilight reaccionó y se encontró cara a cara con su amiga/amor y un sonrojo automáticamente se apodero de sus mejillas" T-T-T-T-Trixie que haces aquí?" pregunto una Twilight muy sonrojada desviando la mirada.

"Vine a buscarte pues no llegaste a clase y llegue a tiempo para salvarte del pervertido" Dijo Trixie con un tono de alivio en su voz.

"Pervertido, cual pervertido?"

"Ese que esta hay tirado en el piso" Dijo Trixie señalando con el dedo a Dusk

Twilight miro y vio al "pervertido" según Trixie y fue a ayudarlo preocupada por su estado, Trixie al parecer había malentendido las cosas en gran manera, ante la mirada atónita de Trixie, se levanto y camino hacia el con la intención de ayudarlo.

"Lo siento mi amiga malinterpreto las cosas, estas bien?" Pregunto Twilight mientras ayudaba a Dusk a levantarse.

"Si, fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba, oye por cierto me puedes responder algo, sabes por que corría?" Pregunto el, pensó un segundo y luego de recordar, y sin siquiera molestarse en hablarle a Twilight volvió a empezar a correr.

"Que onda con ese sujeto?" Pregunto Trixie confundida.

"Solo choco contra mi, al parecer estaba muy apurado por algo, además de que lo golpeaste." Dijo Twilight con un tono de regaño en su voz

"Lo siento, es que parecía querer aprovecharse de ti y eres demasiado importante para mi como para tomar esas cosas a la ligera, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo no?" Dijo Trixie con un casi imperceptible sonrojo, era diminuto, casi invisible pero estaba hay.

Para Twilight estas palabras le tocaron muy hondo en el corazón, la chica que le gustaba no solo le protegió de alguien (Aunque inofensivo era alguien) Y acababa de decirle que era importante para ella, tomando esto como pie para empezar Twilight empezó a poner en marcha su plan" Trixie yo me preguntaba… te gustaría estar en una pijamada con las chicas hoy en mi casa"

"Talvez, a quien te refieres cuando dices ``Chicas``" Trixie había trabado amistad con algunas amigas de Twilight y con otras pues la situación era bastante tensa.

"Solo Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Sunset, además de ti si aceptas claro" Respondió Twilight sabiendo a lo que Trixie se refería.

"A OK, estaré hay a las…"

"A las 8:00 P.M. sin falta" Respondió muy emocionada Twilight

"Esta bien, ya vámonos que ya han pasado 15 minutos desde el fin del receso y seguimos sin entrar a clase" Trixie tenia un aire emocionado al decir esto, pues le emocionaba la idea de ir a una pijamada en casa de Twilight, luego de decir esto tubo que contener una carcajada al ver la reacción de su amiga al enterarse que no iba, sino que irremediablemente llegaría tarde a clases y al igual que Dusk se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Trixie solo suspiro y calmadamente empezó a seguir a Twilight.

Salto de Tiempo: 7:56 P.M.

Trixie toco el timbre y unos momentos después salio una mujer muy parecida a Twilight pero de mayor edad, era la madre de Twilight, Twilight Velvet que la recibió con una sonrisa.

"Hola Trixie que bueno, las otras acaban de llegar solo falta Sunset, las otras y Twilight ya están arriba, ven pasa" Se movió a un lado Velvet permitiendo a Trixie entrar a casa.

"Gracia señora Velvet" Respondió Trixie entrando rápidamente, subió las escaleras y automáticamente reconoció la habitación de Twilight, pues esta estaba repleta de calcomanías con frases que solo a Twilight podrían gustarle, algunas como ``La química es una explosión`` o ``Biología es vida`` Por no mencionar los mas raros.

Cuando entro se encontró a Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity arreglando las lonas para dormir, las mascarillas y todo lo que usarían mientras Pinkie solo saltaba en la cama de Twilight

"O Trixie que bueno que llegaste, ya podemos empezar, Sunset acaba de mandarme un e-mail diciendo que no va a poder venir, menciono algo sobre estar en castigada por haber golpeado a un sujeto que se tropezó y le callo encima en la calle"

Trixie rodó los ojos recordando el explosivo temperamento de Sunset y simplemente asintió.

"OK chicas que esta pijamada empiece!" Dio un mini grito Twilight, siendo respondida casi inmediatamente por sus amigas presentes.

La pijamada iba bastante bien, primero un embellecimiento y cambio de estilos, luego vieron películas (Las de terror especialmente le gustaron a Twilight pues tenia una gran excusa para abrazarse con fuerza de Trixie ), comieron dulces y hicieron una pelea de almohadas jugaron verdad o reto… en fin todo el sueño de una chica retraída socialmente hasta que llegaron el momento critico de la noche, dormir o al menos dormirían las que no tuvieran planes.

Media hora después de que todas se acostaron, Twilight se levanto y volvió a mirar y vio a todas sus amigas, puso una alarma en su celular y fue a la azotea dejando el celular directamente bajo la cabeza de Trixie.

5 minutos después Trixie fue despertada por un sonido directo en su oído y encontró el celular en su oído con una alarma que le decía ``Ven a la azotea ahora Trixie.

De: Twilight ``

Trixie hizo caso a la alarma, pero por alguna razón su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, como queriendo advertirle algo, pero aparto esos pensamientos, solo era Twilight la chica tierna, intelectual, ingenua y linda, su amiga… si solo eso… esa palabra que había empezado a detestar en las ultimas semanas, odiaba admitirlo pero se estaba (si ya no lo había hecho) enamorándose de Twilight, cuando llego, antes de abrir la puerta se calmo, aparto esa línea de pensamientos ( otra vez ) y abrió la puerta, lo que vio la dejo anonadada, Twilight con solo su bata de dormir, sentada al borde del balcón, la luz de la luna llena le daba una aura etérea y hermosa, como una especie de ángel inmaculado e inalcanzable.

Twilight pareció notar su presencia y se volteo para hablarle "Trixie me alegra que estés aquí tengo algo muy importante que decirte, quiero decirte que a ti yo… ya no te quiero como una amiga, no se cuando, tampoco como pero se que te quiero mas que como una amiga, no se desde cuando, ni como, pero si se que yo estoy enamorada, me enamore de ti…" Termino de decir Twilight, miro a Trixie y vio lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, se sintió muy mal, bajo la mirada triste, creyendo que destruyo su amistad pero fue sorprendida cunado un par de labios se posaron en los suyos, solo reacciono para devolver el beso pues Trixie era quien la besaba, el beso fue bastante cariñoso y simple. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, Trixie seguía llorando pero eran lágrimas de alegría.

"Twilight ya también me enamore de ti, tampoco se como ni porque pero tengo que preguntar, La hermosa y magnifica Twilight aceptaría ser la novia de La gran y poderosa Trixie y hacerla así la chica mas feliz de todo el mundo"

Ahora era Twilight quien lloraba, se abalanzo sobre Trixie mientras la besaba, diciendo repetidas veces "Si acepto", luego se dejaron llevar por el momento y terminaron expresándose su amor carnalmente, al día siguiente y para sorpresa de todas sus amigas (y para sonrojo a la millonésima y desmayo de Fluttershy) encontraron a Twilight y a Trixie totalmente desnudas y abrazadas bajo las frazadas, ambos con una expresión de paz y calma en sus rostros, soñando talvez con un futuro brillante para ambas.

* * *

Listo, me tarde bastante pero aquí esta el cap 2 y para María pony no te preocupes, el tuyo es el siguiente en salir con esto me despido de ustedes, a y tengo que avisar algo.

Hace dos meses esta cuenta solo era de mi hermano el baka, ahora por que le gane en las apuestas el tiene que compartir esta cuenta conmigo, cuando hablemos yo me are llamar Nigthmare y cuando el lo haga se llamara Shadow, solo quería aclarar eso, nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nigthmare: OK se que me tarde y la razón es tan simple como clara, yo a diferencia de mi hermanito Shadow, soy muy floja y no me paso mi tiempo libre escribiendo, pero no por eso voy a abandonar mi trabajo, así que aquí esta, un Roseluck x OC para María Pony, espero que te guste amiga :3**

* * *

María, una Pegaso de crin negra y rosa y de pelaje blanco, su cutie mark era una rosa en llamas, trabajaba limpiando nubes, pero ahora avanzaba a trabes de las calles de Ponyville, estaba radiante pues cumpliría 3 meses de su relación con el doctor Wooves, estaba muy animada, pero antes de ir con el a sorprenderlo en su trabajo, decidió visitar a su mejo amiga en su puesto de ventas.

-Hola Roseluck!- Exclamo la Pegaso viendo a su amiga vendiendo, un ramo de claveles.

-Hola María….que haces aquí a estas horas…- Roseluck se mantuvo firme, y agradeció que su amiga no se dio cuenta del sonrojo que se apodero de sus mejillas.

-Pues Salí temprano del trabajo y pues vine a pasarte una visita antes de ir a sorprender a Wooves, sabes que hoy cumplimos 3 meses de relación!- Respondió emocionada la Pegaso.

-OH…pues…buena suerte, yo debo ir a casa un momento- Respondió la pony terrestre, apresurándose a salir de hay, la Pegaso fallo en darse cuenta de los ojos llorosos que tenia su amiga antes de irse.

-Que raro….bueno tengo cosas que hacer- dijo para si misma María, completamente ignorante de lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Roseluck se apuro a entrar a su casa, cuando llego, cerro la puerta tras de si y se apoyo contra esta dejando que sus lagrimas y sentimientos fluyeran.

-Soy una tonta….UNA TONTA!, como pude enamorarse de ella…y ahora que esta tan feliz, me de rabia verla tan radiante cuando se que es en otros brazos…- Decía para el aire, sus ojos no dejaban de llorar y aunque quería evitarlo, le dolía ver a María tan alegre con otro, se repudiaba a si misma por ser incapaz de alegrarse por la felicidad de su amiga, si solo eso, aunque fuera como una daga en su corazón…solo eran amigas.

* * *

Tres días pasaron, Roseluck, logro calmarse ya entrada la noche y en esos tres días estuvo atendiendo su puesto de flores, mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudiera a sus clientes, aunque sea una sonrisa falsa, era lo mejor por ese momento, pero algo la tenia insegura, Hace tres días que nadie escuchaba de María, esto le preocupaba de sobre manera, por eso hoy planeaba ir a verla a su casa, tenia que averiguar que le paso pues estaba segura que por como la amaba, no podría seguir sin ver su sonrisa por mas tiempo.

Luego de cerrar su puesto de ventas, recogió todas sus cosas y se marcho a su casa, se dio un baño, y luego partió en dirección a la casa de María, sin saber que esperar, solo con la esperanza de volver a ver su sonrisa.

* * *

Llego a su casa y se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar totalmente a oscuras, y un ligero sollozo resonaba del lugar.

-María, estas hay- Pregunto Roseluck al entrar a la casa.

-VETE!, NO QUIERO A NADIE AQUÍ!- Grito María desde su alcoba, su voz sonaba llorosa y dolida, lo cual entristeció a la pony terrestre.

-No te e visto en tres días y no voy a irme hasta que me hables-

-ESTARE BIEN SOLO DEJAME SOLA!-

Roseluck con una mirada decidida subió las escaleras y troto hasta su alcoba, lo que encontró allí le partió el corazón, María estaba en su cama, hecha un ovillo y sollozando de manera violenta, en su habitación había una gran cantidad de fotos, peluches y flores todas rotas y maltrechas, ella se acerco a su amiga y apoyo un casco en su espalda, La Pegaso alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban muy rojos por el llanto derramado y el dolor que trataron de purgar.

-Ya, ya, estoy aquí María, no voy a ir a ningún lado, podrías decirme que te paso?- Roseluck estaba consternada, jamás vio a la Pegaso tan desecha, y la quería tanto que solucionaría ese dolor de cualquier manera.

-Fue Wooves- su nombre dejo sus labios en un sollozo- Ese mal nacido me engaño….fui temprano a su trabajo el día de nuestro aniversario y lo encontré en brazos de la enfermera Red Heart-Comenzó a relatar como lo encontró, como se confrontaron y como el tubu el descaro de romper con ella en ese mismo lugar diciéndole que alguien tan inocente y tonta como ella no merecía ser amada.

-Tal vez…-Empezó a balbucear la Pegaso-Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez nadie nunca va a amarme…- Empezó a llorar otra vez.

-Pero eso no es cierto, alguien como tu encontrara el amor con facilidad-

-No es cierto…-

-Deja de decir eso- Insistió Roseluck.

-NO INCISTAS, MI DESTINO ES ESTAR SOLA- le grito la Pegaso, dejando que sus emociones y pensamientos pesimistas la guiaran.

-ESO ES MENTIRA- Grito Roseluck exasperada.

-CLARO QUE NO!- Respondió la Pegaso llorando.

-SI ES MENTIRA PORQUE YO…YO TE AMO!- Respondió al final Roseluck.

La Pegaso abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Eso…es cierto…-Pregunto con timidez

-SI, LLEVO DOS AÑOS AMANDOTE TONTA Y TU JAMAS TE DISTE CUENTA, PENSE EN DECIRTE COMO ME SENTIA PERO EMPEZASTE A SALIR CON ESE IDIOTA- Grito Roseluck, con la voz quebrada, y lagrimas formándose en sus ojos – SIEMPRE TE APOYE PORQUE TE VEIAS FELIZ, Y ME DOLIA NO PODER DECIRTE, PERO AHORA TE DIGO. YO. TE . AMO!- Termino Roseluck tomando a la Pegaso con sus cascos y iniciando un beso, estaba húmedo y salado por las lagrimas derramadas pero aun así era un hermoso beso, y fue aun mejor cuando empezó a sentir como la María empezó a devolver el beso con mayor pasión y entusiasmo.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, y lagrimas de felicidad remplazaron a las de dolor que ahora bajaban por sus mejillas, ninguna palabra fue intercambiada luego de eso, bocas recorrieron piel, lenguas exploraron cuerpos y se entregaron del todo en ese simple y perfecto momento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Roseluck se levanto mirando a un techo extraño, sintió un agarre y vio a María con sus cascos rodeándola, empezó a llorar otra vez y pensó " No fue un sueño…todo fue real…- la abrazo y se acurruco a su lado, prometiéndose a si misma que jamás la dejaría ir y que con cada segundo de vida, mantendría al amor de su vida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Nigthmare: Del capitulo 4 al 7 ya hay parejas definidas, el 4 será un Rarity por oc, el 5 será un Rainbow Dash x Scotaloo, el 6 será un Twiligth x Spike, el 7 es un Flash x Twiligth, es muestra de mi tolerancia las dos ultima parejas que si bien no me gustan igual voy a hacerlas, así que aceptare 3 pedidos mas, pues luego del cap 10 haré secuelas de todos los capítulos hasta ahora!dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la próxima!.**


End file.
